


Bedroom Eyes

by wonderwheelzier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Multi, Polyamory, Restraints, Voyeurism, dom!Bill, dom!bev, sub!richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwheelzier/pseuds/wonderwheelzier
Summary: Richie likes to watch. or: Bev and Bill tie Richie to a chair while they fuck with a promise to reward him if he's good for them
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a sequel to this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136708  
> but can also stand alone

They were messing with him. He knew it - and he was happy to play into it. Well, he was less playing into it and more knowingly falling for it. He was helpless to the way they moved together, the way their lips pressed together. His dick was especially helpless when Bill ran his hands down Bev’s body to lightly cup her ass. It made Richie blush, made his cock jump, the way they touched each other in a room full of people. Right in front of him. For him to see. Bev’s eyes flickered toward him briefly before she stood up on her tiptoes to whisper in Bill’s ear. Bill chuckled. Then he led Bev out of the room, toward the staircase. As he passed Richie, he gave him a meaningful look. It made Richie blush in anticipation. 

The three of them had been together for about a year, but they both knew how to still have him blushing, even now.

He hung around for what he thought was an appropriate two minutes before excusing himself to the “bathroom” and heading upstairs, where he knew he’d find the two of them. The upstairs hallway was abandoned, the music reduced to a subdued thump that vibrated beneath Richie’s feet. He smirked to himself when he saw that the smug fuckers had left the door open a crack - just enough so that he could hear their moans as he approached. It was daring, considering anyone could’ve wandered upstairs, but then again, Richie knew they were into having an audience. The thought made his pants tight. 

He opened the door slowly, quietly, and peeked through as he leaned against the doorframe. Though he knew vaguely what to expect, his breath still hitched when he saw Bev on the bed with her back arched, Bill draped over her, his hips settled between her open legs. Her eyes were shut, her lips open, and Bill was sucking marks onto her neck. Richie watched, entranced, as Bev twisted Bill’s shirt between her fingers. She let out a light moan when Bill rolled his hips into hers. Richie wanted to cut in, wanted to get between them, touch them. He wanted to feel their heartbeats under his fingertips and their skin on his lips. But he also knew this was for his benefit, and he wasn’t about to disturb the beauty of the gift he was being given. Then Bill raked Bev’s shirt up, and she pulled him in for a kiss roughly by his hair, and Richie had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he gripped his now throbbing cock through his jeans. For a moment Bill’s hand running slowly up Bev’s thigh caught his eye, and he watched as it slowly travelled up her skirt. 

“You gonna join us, baby?” Bev asked. Richie jumped slightly to find her hooded hazel eyes trained on him, her head lolled lazily to the side. Bill’s eyes were also on Richie as he kissed along the exposed column of Bev’s throat.  _ God _ , they were a fucking sight. “Baby,” Bev called, turning his attention back to her. Her hand was outstretched toward him.

“Fuck, you’re both so gorgeous,” he murmured, stepping into the room. The two redheads shared a mischievous smile as he closed the door behind him. Bev sat up, shoulders back and legs spread wide, her lacy panties on display. Her eyes glinted, inviting Richie in as she smiled up at him. But just as he went to touch her, his hand reaching out to run over her exposed collarbone, to trace the marks Bill had left, Bill caught his wrist, stopping him. Richie looked at him in disappointed confusion. However, once he saw the look in Bill’s eyes, all he could feel was a hot thrill running through his entire body.

“No touching,” Bill said firmly. He stood then, not releasing Richie’s wrist. Richie whimpered as Bill nuzzled his nose against Richie’s, but he kept still, happy to succumb to Bill’s teasing. He could feel his warm breath on his lips, making them tingle. But he didn’t let Richie kiss him. He kissed Richie’s cheek, down his jaw, his lips soft and slow, puckering gently against his pulse point. 

“We know you like watching us, baby,” Bev smirked as she rose from the bed. Richie’s eyes fluttered as she ran her fingers through his hair. “You’ve been watching us all night. Do you want a show, baby?”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Richie nodded, his breath short as Bev pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for us?” she whispered against his skin.

“God, yes.” His voice was strained with the effort it took to keep his hands to himself. “Gonna be so good for you, I promise.”

Bev smiled, her eyes sparkling again. “I know you will, sweetheart.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before disappearing behind him. 

He leaned into Bill’s touch as he cupped his face and kissed the tip of his nose. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.” Bill’s smile was soft as his hands ran over Richie’s sides and hips, but Richie knew he wasn’t asking. He nodded and obediently raised his arms, letting Bill take over. This kisses Bill trailed over his stomach and chest as he stripped Richie of his shirt had him shivering. Then Bill was kneeling in front of him, undoing his belt and jeans. Richie helped him get them off, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. His aching hard on tented the material. Bill ran his hands reverently over Richie thighs, drinking him in before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Richie’s boxers and slowly pulling them down. Richie stepped out of them, his cock twitching in pleasure; he loved this, loved being fully exposed for his partners. Bill let out a soft, “Beautiful,” as he teased the tip of his finger along the underside of Richie’s cock. Richie whined as Bill pressed the light kiss to the head of his cock before standing up. He placed his hands on Richie’s shoulders, guided him backwards until Richie felt cold wood against the backs of his knees. When Bill pushed him down, he landed in his desk chair. 

Just as he was admiring the view of Bill looming over him, he felt Beverly’s hands on his shoulders, running over his chest from behind him. He felt her lips brush against the shell of his ear, sending a shiver through him. Her fingers traced down his arms before lightly wrapping around his wrists. Even the gentlest touch had his breath hitching. He watched a smile grace Bill’s face as Beverly pulled Richie’s wrists back toward her. He went willingly, pliantly. She kissed his neck. “We’re gonna tie you up, baby, is that okay? Can’t have you touching yourself before we’re ready to play with you.”

A high pitched whine sounded from Richie’s throat. “God, yes,” he cried, “please.”

“Such a good boy,” Bill praised. Richie preened under the attention as his boyfriend cradled his face in his hands. And as Bill ran his thumb over Richie’s lower lip, Richie couldn’t help but wrap his lips around the digit, moaning as he felt the rope tighten securely around his wrists. They’d tried plenty of things, like silk and handcuffs and belts, but Richie loved the pain of the rope, loved the way they sting got worse and worse the more he struggled against it.

Beverly circled around him and secured one of his ankles to the leg of the chair, Bill kneeling down to restrain the other.  _ Fuck _ . Richie’s cock was already throbbing and Bill and Bev hadn’t even taken their clothes off yet. The two of them stood and held each other as they drank in the sight of their boyfriend, naked and tied up, just for them. Richie flushed under their gaze. “God, we have the prettiest little toy, don’t we?” Bev remarked. Bill hummed in agreement as he gently brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her skin. She tilted her head to the side. They were both so gorgeous, so good to him. It made his chest swell, made him want to crawl to them. He wanted them to force him to his knees. He wanted them to fucking torture him with the wait - and he had a feeling they were going to deliver.

“He’s such a patient little boy,” Bill went on, his arms wrapping around Bev’s waist. “So good, keeping his hands to himself.”

This was the way to shut Richie Tozier up. The way they talked about him like he wasn’t right there, the degradation of it all, left him utterly speechless, his brain a haze of desire, of a need to please so desperate it made his blood beat against his veins.

Bev turned her head and brought Bill’s lips to her own. “Should we give the pretty little slut what he wants?” She smirked and nuzzled her nose against Bill’s.

Bill hummed as he kissed her, deep and slow, then turned his darkened eyes to Richie. “I think we should. I wanna see if he comes without us touching him.” Bev giggled at the whine that pulled from Richie.

“I think he likes the idea of that,” she stage whispered. Richie moaned as she kissed Bill again, his hands running over her body freely while Richie’s strained against the ropes. Bill’s hands slid down Bev’s back, grabbing her ass. Her moan made Richie’s cock twitch. Bev’s hands were in Bill’s hair, her leg coming up around Bill’s waist. “God, baby, please fuck me,” she moaned. Bill smirked before lifting her up and tossing her onto the bed. Richie watched, entranced, as she laid herself on her back, head on the pillow, and Bill spread her legs. The two of them had their eyes locked as his hand ran up her thigh. Like Richie wasn’t even there. Like they didn’t notice him. Richie bit his lip at how hot that was. Bev’s hand came to the back of Bill’s head, fingers tangling themselves in his copper waves before pulling him down to her. Her hips arched up, Bill’s rolling down, a perfect dance. Richie longed to be between them, to feel them on him like that. But watching was amazing in itself. Bill’s hands were so big on Bev’s waist, his fingers sliding up her shirt. As he slid them under her, she sat up, letting him rid her of her shirt entirely. Richie let out a moan at the sight of her tits, soft and curving over the top of her bra. The fact that they both ignored him made him even harder. Bill cursed lightly under his breath before bringing his face down between her breasts, kissing them as his fingers desperately unhooked the clasp of her bra. She stroked his hair and cooed at him as he stared up at her, pulling away to finish removing her bra and toss it to the floor. And  _ god  _ Richie would never get tired to watching Bev’s tits bounce, the way they curved and perked. Bill ran his hands reverently over her chest, and she arched into his touch, eyes trained on him as she bit her lip.

“God, you are so beautiful,” Bill told her as he lay her back down, kissing her chest hungrily. His eyes turned suddenly to Richie as he suckled on one of Bev’s tits. “Isn’t she beautiful, baby?” he asked him between kisses to her skin. All Richie could do was nod, a small noise straining at the back of his throat. Bill smirked and kissed down Bev’s stomach, his hands running up her thighs and hips, raking her skirt up. Her hands slid so easily into his hair, stroking the waves in it as he slowly dragged her skirt down her legs. She lifted them for him, spread them once her skirt was on the floor. Bill moaned at the sight of her panties and immediately started pressing rough kisses down her thigh before mouthing at the lace material, hooking her leg over his shoulder to give Richie a better view.

Bev let out a breathy laugh. “God, you’re both so eager for it, aren’t you?”

“Oh, you’re one to talk about eager,” Bill shot back, pulling her panties aside to run a finger between her folds. She gasped at the contact, and Bill grinned as he brought his now soaking finger to his lips, licking it clean. 

Bev giggled and shook her head, sitting up and pulling Bill in for a deep kiss. She tugged at his shirt as their lips moved together. She pulled away only to strip him of his shirt, to run her hands down his chest and stomach. “God, fuck me,” she sighed, tugging at his belt. Bill grabbed her by the waist and began sucking marks onto her neck. Bev let out a small whine as she undid Bill’s belt, then his jeans. He stood and stepped out of his jeans, leaving him in obviously tented black boxer briefs. Richie squirmed and moaned at the sight. Bev giggled at him and tugged Bill closer by his waistband. “I think our baby boy’s getting impatient,” she teased, mouthing at Bill’s hip.

“Well then let’s get these off you,” Bill said. He pulled Bev to the edge of the bed and hooked his fingers under her panties, giving Richie a show as he took his time slipping them off of her hips, exposing her pussy. Richie moaned at the sight of it, his cock throbbing at how wet and swollen her pink lips were. Bill spread her apart with his fore and ring finger, rubbing slow circles around her clit with his middle finger. Bev moaned and bucked her hips up, seeking more. Richie was entranced: the way she bit her lip; the flush on her cheeks; the way her hair fell; the way her eyes shined as she looked at Bill. It all had Richie needing her, needing to hold her close. And with the way he could see Bill’s muscles working, the broadness of his shoulder and smooth movements of his long fingers, Richie could feel precome leaking down his cock. He was already getting desperate and they hadn’t even started fucking yet. Thankfully, Bill got up on the bed then and laid himself down, his head between Bev’s thighs, and began kissing around her outer folds. Bev yanked his hair in warning, making both Bill and Richie moan. 

“You know better than that,” she chided. Then, with both hands in his hair, she shoved his head back down. Bill went more than willingly, moaning as soon as his mouth was on her. Richie’s cock twitched desperately as he watched Bill work his mouth over her, slide a finger inside of her. “God, yes, that’s it, baby,” Bev encouraged, her head thrown back against the pillow. She brought her legs further up toward herself and rocked her hips against Bill’s lips. “Fuck, you get me so wet. Can’t wait to feel your cock inside of me.” Richie moaned at that, pulling at his restraints. That got Bev’s attention. “Yeah? You wanna watch him fuck me, baby?” she asked, her voice low.

“God, fuck, yes, please,” Richie answered, his voice strained. “God, I wanna watch you both come so bad.”

Apparently taking this as a challenge, Bill thrust a second finger inside of her, deep and hard. Bev gasped as he began fucking her hard and fast, sucking on her clit. There was a playful glint in his eyes as he looked up at her. The room filled with the sounds of her slick pussy, of her pleasured moans and gasps. “God, yes!” she panted, pulling Bill even closer. She grinded down on his tongue and fingers, letting out a soft string of  _ yesyesyes _ . “God that’s so good, baby. Right there,  _ fuck _ , right fucking there,  _ yes _ , fuck!” Bill closed his eyes in concentration then. He looked gorgeous between her legs, his hair falling in his face, the muscles of his jaw visibly working under his skin. But what really got Richie squirming in his seat was the way Bill’s fingers slid in and out of her. He could hear how wet she was, could see it in how easily Bill’s fingers slid in and out, and in and out, over and over again. He could also tell she was close. Richie had become acquainted with the signs, and the way she had suddenly stilled, a vice grip on Bill’s hair, told Richie that she would be coming any second. He watched in anticipation, his chest burning with desire, cock aching with need. Sure enough, Bev began crying out, telling Bill she was coming just before her body began seizing, her orgasm wracking through her, her cries ringing throughout the room, drowning out the thump of the music coming from the party below.

She panted as she came down, chest heaving and fingers slowly falling from Bill’s hair. He grinned and planted loving kisses all over her stomach as she gathered herself. “Fuck,” she sighed with a smile, pulling Bill in for a kiss. Richie watched in awe as Bill’s hips slotte between her legs, his arms keeping himself up and he leaned down to meet her lips. Bev’s hands ran down his back, just tracing his skin at first, then teasing over the waistband of his boxers. Bill rolled his hips down into Bev’s, making all three of them moan. 

“You ready for me, baby?” he asked as he kissed down Bev’s neck. She let out a breathy moan as she nodded.

“Let’s give our little boy what he’s been waiting for.” She winked at Richie. “He’s being so good for us.” Richie mewled at that, yearning to feel their touch, eager to take whatever they gave him, to watch them. Bill stepped out of his boxers, his hard cock bobbing up against his stomach. Richie’s mouth opened in a moan. He wanted his lips around Bill’s cock so bad, and the way Bill was stroking himself made that want so much worse. 

Bill climbed back on the bed then, pressing a few more kisses to Beverly’s breasts, circling his fingertips lightly over her hardened nipples, driving her and Richie crazy. As he leaned down to run his tongue over her sensitive skin, she pulled at his hair, making him look her in the eyes. “Fuck me,” she told him. “Now.” Her commanding tone sent shivers through Richie. Bill smiled blissfully, as though intoxicated by her. Looking her in the eye, he slid his hand between her thighs, spreading her wetness around.

“God, you’re so fucking wet,” he moaned. He sat up then, hands running appreciatively down her body. He gently took her leg and guided it over his shoulder. “Spread your legs, baby. Want our baby to have a good view.” Glancing at Richie with lust-darkened eyes, he asked, “Isn’t that right, angel?”

Richie nodded. “Yes, please, please. Wanna watch you so bad.”

“Yeah?” Bill asked, a glint in his eyes as he rubbed the head of his cock over Bev’s pussy. “You wanna watch me fuck her?” Richie nodded eagerly and let out a strained noise of affirmation. Bill looked down at Beverly then, pressed himself inside of her. She let out a little moan as he did so, her hand grabbing his wrist right above where his hand wrapped around her thigh. Richie watched, entranced, as Bill slowly slid further and further inside of her. Bev let her head fall back against the pillow once Bill bottomed out. Bill kissed the inside of her knee, rubbed circles into her skin with his thumb. “You doing okay?” 

Bev let out a small  _ mhm _ and nodded her head, taking a moment to catch her breath before telling him, “Move, baby. Fuck me.”

Bill took his time pulling out, leaving just the head nestled inside of her before pushing back inside of her. He went slow, but he leaned into her, pressing himself in deep. 

“God, god, yes,” Bev moaned. “Fuck, it’s so deep.”

“Tell him how it feels,” Bill said as he began to rock his hips a bit faster.

“Fuck, baby, it feels so good. Your cock feels so good inside of me, fills me up so fucking good.” Her hips rolled into his, her eyes trained on the spot where they connected.

Richie took in the whole scene before him: the way Bill’s hair hung in his face; the way he bit his lip as he stared down at Beverly; the flush in Bev’s cheeks; her dark grin as Bill picked up the pace; the way her tits gently bounced with the force of it; and, of course, Bill’s cock sliding in and out of Bev’s pussy. Richie watched them, his own cock aching. He wanted to feel them so bad. He wanted to feel his boyfriend’s cock inside of him, wanted to feel his own cock buried in the sweet, wet warmth of his girlfriend’s cunt. He wanted to taste Bev on Bill’s cock as Bill fucked his throat raw. He wanted to get his mouth on Bev’s tits so bad, wanted to suck on them while his fingers slid in and out of her, feeling how wet she was. He wanted Bill to come on his face. He wanted them both so bad, and watching them getting each other off without being able to touch either of them was exquisite torture. He wanted to fuck Bev the way Bill was, wanted to be the one to make her that wet, to make Bill that hard. He rolled his hips instinctively, seeking release he couldn’t get. He groaned in simultaneous frustration and pleasure. 

Bill moaned then, leaning further into Beverly, who stroked her hand through his hair as his thrusts became sloppier. “You like that, baby?” she asked him. “You like fucking me while our little boy watches?” Bill nodded and let out another moan, his breathing labored. He rocked into her desperately. Bev smiled as she ran her hands over her tits. “I think he likes it too, the little pervert.”

“Oh, fuck,” Richie moaned, a near painful spark of pleasure running up his cock at the degrading name. 

“God, you both make me feel so fucking good,” Bill moaned, leaning fully into Bev and pressing kisses over her lips, cheek, jaw, neck, shoulders. Bev held him close. “You feel so good, baby,” he told Bev. 

“You think he’d wanna watch you come in me?” Bev asked.

Richie’s desperate whines were answer enough.

“Fuck yes, baby,” Bill moaned. He was fucking her hard now, the sounds ringing through the room. Richie wondered if anyone else from the party had wandered upstairs, if anyone could hear them. He flushed at the thought. 

“Fuck, I want your come in me so bad,” Bev panted between kisses. She held onto Bill’s hair, their foreheads pressed together. With her other hand, she clung to Bill’s hip, pulling him closer to her. “Wanna feel how good I make you feel, want you to come so deep inside of me. Wanna keep it in me while I ride Richie, want you both to come in me. Wanna make my boys feel so good.” 

“Fuck,” Bill cried, burying his face in Bev’s neck. His moans were muffled, but they still went straight to Richie’s cock. With the image of Bev riding him until he came inside of her in his mind, the sight of Bill fucking Bev as hard and fast as he could had Richie close to coming untouched. Bev threw her head back and Bill grabbed her hips and thrust erratically into her, moaning the whole time. “God, fuck, gonna fill you up so good, baby. Gonna make sure your pussy’s nice and wet and ready for our little boy. Can’t wait to watch his cock slide into you, baby. God, just thinking about it… Fuck, I’m close,” he gasped.

“Come for me, baby,” Bev moaned. They held each other tight, Bill biting down on her neck and moaning into her skin as he fucked her, chasing his release. “That’s it baby, so good for me, come on, come for me. Give it to me, fuck yes, just like that. Give it to me baby.” Bev’s head fell back as Bill’s hips stilled, both of them moaning as they clutched each other. Bev rolled her hips as Bill rode out his high, moans of, “Yes, yes, give it to me, baby, come in me, oh fuck yes,” falling from her lips. Richie was near tears with how badly he needed them. They were both so fucking goregous, he wanted to feel Bill come, wanted to feel Bev tighten around him. He wanted to be in their arms. He pulled at his restraints again, his toes curling at the feeling of the rope against his skin.

His whimpers got Bill and Bev’s attention. They both looked over at him with hooded eyes, Bev’s glinting and Bill’s starry. “Don’t worry, baby,” Bev assured him, “we didn’t forget about you.”

“Look how pretty he is,” Bill marveled, his fingers stroking lazily over Bev’s skin. “And so good for us. I think he deserves something nice for how patient he’s been.”

Bev hummed. “I think you’re right.” Then, turning to Richie, she asked, “What do you think, baby? Do you think you’ve been good for us? Should we make you feel good? Let you come?”

“Fuck, yes,” Richie answered eagerly, straining forward to little avail. “Please, please, please, need you, need you both so bad. God, please touch me.” 

Bill and Bev shared a look. Wordlessly, Bill pressed a lingering kiss to Bev’s lips as he slowly pulled out of her. She got up from the bed first, walked over to Richie. He let out a low moan as his eyes raked over her body, her lips red and plush, her hair mussed beautifully. She spread her legs as she stood over him, and he watched as a bit of Bill’s come ran down her thigh. She giggled as she pulled his chin up, making him meet her eye. She kissed his nose. “You like seeing his come drip out of me, baby?”

His voice was choked as he answered, “Yes.”

He shuddered when Bev took his cock in her hand, let out a small cry as she rubbed the head over her clit. Her pussy was so wet, so warm, the feeling incredibly intense on Richie’s neglected cock. “Do you wanna feel it?”

“God, please,” Richie begged. He could feel tears welling in his eyes, and as Bev let her hand fall away from his chin he rested his forehead against her collarbone.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay,” she soothed him as she ran her fingers over her hair. “Gonna make it all better, okay?” She began sitting on his cock then, nestling the head of it inside herself. Richie let out a small sob at the feeling, tears leaking down his cheeks. “You doing okay, angel?” Richie nodded, nuzzled his face further into the soft, sweet warmth of her neck. He felt so safe with her, and that warmth continued to glow throughout his body as he felt Bill’s hands stroking through his hair, his lips on Richie’s shoulder.

“You’ve been so good for us, baby,” Bill praised in his ear. Richie leaned into the sound. God, he loved them both so much. “We’re gonna make you feel so good, baby boy.” Richie whimpered at the name. He watched as Beverly lowered herself further onto his cock, Bill’s warm come flowing down Richie’s shaft. 

“Oh god, oh fuck, that’s so fucking hot,” Richie moaned, rocking his hips involuntarily. He shivered as Bill kissed his neck. 

“That’s what you do to me, baby,” Bill murmured. “That’s how good you make me feel.”

Richie ducked his head at the praise, his entire body going warm as Bev continued to lower herself onto his cock. He let his head fall back once Bev had settled onto his lap, and as Bev brought her lips to Richie’s, Bill pressed soft, slow kisses to Richie’s neck. Bill had one hand on the back of Richie’s neck, the other on Bev’s hip. As Bev slowly broke away from the kiss, she moved her hands from where they cupped Richie’s jaw to rest on his shoulders, steadying herself as she lifted herself up a bit and slid back down, riding Richie just so, torturously slow, only a bit at a time. Richie whined, dying to touch her, to hold her. But all he could do was watch, take it. He whimpered at how frustrating and hot that was.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Bev asked, running her thumb over Richie’s lower lip.

“Wanna touch you,” he said, his voice muffled a bit as he pressed his lips against the pad of her thumb. “Wanna make you both feel good.”

Bev cooed at him and kissed his forehead. Richie melted into the affection, then gasped when Bev rolled her hips. “You’re so good for us, baby. Just let us take care of you, okay?” Richie let out a small, high pitched noise of agreement and let himself relax. Surrendering to their touch. He moaned as Bev began to ride him a little faster, lifting herself up a little farther each time. Richie’s eyes locked on her chest as her breasts bounced just slightly, her nipples a beautiful dark rose color. He wanted so badly to touch them, to wrap his lips around them, to run his tongue over them. 

As though to taunt him, Bill ran his hand up Beverly’s side and ran his thumb gently over the swell of her breast, then over her nipple, making it harden. “Isn’t she beautiful, baby?” Richie bit his lip and nodded, another strained noise sounding in the back of his throat.

Bev smirked at him and ran her own hands up her stomach and ribs before squeezing her tits. “Yeah? You like these?” She let them drop, picking up her speed to make them bounce.

“God, fuck yes,” Richie moaned, his eyes wide and lips hanging open. 

“Be a good boy and suck on them, baby,” she said. Richie happily obeyed as she leaned forward. He moaned as he wrapped his lips around her, his eyes fluttering shut as he suckled on the sensitive area. He looked up at her then, his skin going warm with the heat of her gaze. “Fuck, that’s it, baby,” she encouraged. “That’s it, fuck, feels so good.” Her voice rose in pitch as she bounced herself harder now. Richie’s cock throbbed at the sight; he could tell it was good for her, that she was less teasing Richie now and more following her own pleasure. He could see it in her eyes, felt it in the way her pussy pulsed around him. He opened his mouth then and began lapping over her hardened nipples in gentle circles, just the way he knew she liked. “God, you look so pretty with your mouth on my tits,” Bev marveled. A mischievous smile broke over her face. She brushed Richie’s hair back. “I bet he’d look even prettier with a cock in his mouth,” she said to Bill. Richie tore his attention away from Bev to turn eagerly to Bill. He moaned wantonly when he was Bill’s cock was hard again, and that Bill had been jerking himself off while watching them.

“He would,” Bill agreed, standing. “What do you think, baby?” He took Richie’s chin in his free hand, slipping his thumb past Richie’s lips. Richie easily let his tongue out, wrapped his lips around Bill’s thumb. It felt so good to suck on his boyfriend’s thumb, the degradation of his own eagerness going straight to his cock. Bill watched him with hungry eyes. “You want my cock down your throat?” Richie moaned and nodded, making a show of sucking on Bill’s fingers as he let Richie suck on his middle and forefingers. “Anything for you, angel,” Bill grinned warmly. He kissed the top of Richie’s head before telling him, “Tongue out.” Richie obeyed immediately, opening his mouth wide for Bill. A pleasured whine escaped his mouth as Bill slid his hand into Richie’s hair, guiding his cock into his mouth. “That’s it,” he moaned, easing the head of his cock in and out of Richie’s mouth. “That’s a good little boy, taking my cock so well.” Richie moaned and fluttered his eyelashes as he bobbed his head.

“Fuck, I love watching him suck your cock,” Bev moaned, rubbing her tits. “We’ve got such a pretty little slut.” Richie moaned around Bill’s cock at that.

“He’s got the prettiest little mouth,” Bill agreed. “God, I wanna watch him suck my come off your tits.” Richie’s cock throbbed at that suggestion, and judging by the way Bev tightened around him, she seemed to like the idea too. She cursed and grabbed Bill’s jaw, bringing him down for a messy kiss. The position forced Bill’s cock further down Richie’s throat, making him gag. “Oh fuck,” Bill gasped, leaning his forehead against Bev’s. “God, yes.” His voice was near a growl as he grabbed Richie’s hair and pulled his cock out of his mouth, giving Richie a moment to breath before fucking his face, shoving his cock down Richie’s throat. Richie loved everything that was happening to him; the ropes, Bev riding him, Bill pulling his hair, his cock stretching out Richie’s throat. There was so much pain, so much pleasure, it had his head spinning, had his toes curling as Bill fucked his throat raw. He pulled out again to let Richie catch his breath. Richie stared up at him with an undoubtedly fucked out grin on his face, his red lips still hanging open as he panted, gasping for breath. Bill cupped Richie’s face in one hand, and Richie nuzzled into the warmth, kissed Bill’s palm. Bill stroked himself, teased the head of his cock over Richie’s eagerly awaiting lips. “God, I’m getting close, baby. Such a good little boy, sucking my cock like such a well-behaved little slut. You wanna lick my come off Bev’s tits?”

“Please,” Richie cried, his voice breaking. Bill smirked and turned slightly toward Bev, stroking his cock over her. 

“How ‘bout you, baby? You wanna watch our little boy suck my come off your tits?”

“Fuck yes,” she grinned. Then, turning to Richie, she told him, “Spit on my tits, baby. Get them nice and wet for him.” She leaned into Richie then, who did as he was told, soaking Bev’s tits. He moaned as he watched her rub it all over herself, her tits bouncing and glistening and sliding against one another. The sight of Bill’s cock running over them had Richie close himself. 

“Oh  _ fuck,  _ oh fuck, oh fuck,” he breathed, trying to keep his composure. He couldn’t come yet, wanted to draw this out. His entire body sang with the need to come. 

“You like that, baby?” Bev teased. She took Bill’s cock in her hand then, stroking him fast, twisting her wrist just so.

“Oh, fuck, that’s so good,” Bill moaned. He ran his fingers through Bev’s hair. “Oh, oh fuck, yes, I’m coming,  _ yes, _ ” he gasped, groaning even louder than before as he came all over Bev’s tits, his come running over her curves. 

As he pulled back and caught his breath, Bev spread his come around, covering herself in it. As soon as she told Richie, “Go on. Lick it up, baby,” he was surging forward, lapping at her chest. His cock throbbed at the salty taste on his tongue, at the way Bev grabbed his head and held him to her, her hips rocking fast and hard onto his lap. “O-oh,  _ fuck _ ,” she squealed, her breath high and light. As Richie opened his eyes to look up at her, he noticed Bill’s arm between them: he was rubbing circles into Bev’s clit. Richie smiled to himself and sucked even harder on her tits, thrusting up into her as best he could. “Fuck, yes, yes, yes,” Bev cried, her moans in sync with her hips as she bounced herself on Richie’s cock. Richie could feel his own pleasure building, beyond his control. He was just on the edge of it, drowning in that euphoric almost when Bev screamed out, her pussy pulsing around him as she came, holding tight to him as she rode out her high.

“Come on, baby,” Bill purred in Richie’s ear. “Be a good boy and fill her up.” That was all Richie needed to hear to let go, and he let out a long, stuttering moan as he came, spilling inside of her, pleasure washing over him completely. His voice broke as he came down, his head resting on Bev’s shoulder as she collapsed forward against him. Bill pressed scattered kisses into Richie’s hair, then to Bev’s shoulder as he helped them stay upright.

When she was ready, Bill helped Bev up off Richie’s cock, and all of them let out soft moans as they watched the come running down the insides of her thighs. Bill lay her down on the bed and kissed her softly before returning to Richie to untie him slowly, carefully, making sure Richie didn’t hurt himself. By the time he was untied, Bev had gathered herself enough to walk over to them, to kiss and soothe Richie as he stood. She and Bill both walked him to the bathroom to get them all cleaned up. “God, I love you guys,” Richie chuckled, leaning into Bill and rubbing circles into the skin of Bev’s wrist.

“Love you, too,” Bill murmured into Richie’s hair.

“I love you so much,” Bev agreed, pressing a kiss to the back of Richie’s hand.

“Do you think anyone heard us?” Richie asked, the floor thrumming beneath their feet as the music blared.

Bill smirked. “I sure hope so.”


End file.
